


Corporeal

by NotTotallyReal



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Aziraphale has dream entering powers because goddamit I'm the author so what i say goes, Bookshop Fire angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Other, that's about it, too many tags for such a small word count whoops, was the original title and a pretty good summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotTotallyReal/pseuds/NotTotallyReal
Summary: Crowley has a nightmare on the couch in Aziraphale's back room.Basically, it's a short, angsty, sweet get-together fic.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Corporeal

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!

Crowley was lying on Aziraphale’s sofa, a not uncommon occurrence, but what was uncommon and extremely concerning was the way he had turned into the sofa cushions, muffling frightened whimpers and choked gasps. Aziraphale stood over him, hands clasped so tightly some part of him feared he might break his very bones. 

Hesitantly, the angel reached out a hand, slowly moving a curl of red hair off of Crowley’s face. Crowley nuzzled deeper into the cushions, aborted little words drifting through the air, words like “no” and “angel” and “please.” Aziraphale looked down at his best friend and made a Decision. (Note the capitalization; both occult and ethereal beings are very fond of Organizing things in their head.) 

Taking a deep breath, Aziraphale gently placed his hand on Crowley’s forehead and carefully crept his way into the demon’s dream. Aziraphale immediately started coughing, his eyes watering as he took in his surroundings. 

For a moment, he was worried it hadn’t worked because he was in the bookshop, but when he saw Crowley kneeling on the ground, his head bowed in grief, Aziraphale knew he was in the right place. Crowley had never told him in exact detail what had happened to his bookshop, but Aziraphale had filled in the blanks fairly well. Now, as he looked around, he realized that it had been much worse than he had thought. A scattered wail startled the angel and sent him rushing over to Crowley.

“I’m here, I’m here, Crowley, I’m here,” Aziraphale murmured at Crowley, who was staring up at him with a terribly vulnerable expression. 

“Angel,” Crowley breathes.

Aziraphale drops down onto his knees, pulling Crowley into a tight hug as the demon shudders and grips him tightly. Aziraphale holds him close, whispers sweet assurances in the demon’s ear until Crowley’s shuddering sobs stop, and he simply trembles in Aziraphale’s arms. The angel loosens his grip when Crowley starts moving, letting the demon shift until his mouth was next to Aziraphale’s ear.

“I love you,” Crowley says hoarsely. Aziraphale pulls back in shock, his mouth opening to say something, he’s not sure what, but he’s read plenty of books, really, he should have something, but Crowley just keeps talking. 

“I do,” he cries. “Oh! I do, and I shouldn’t, but I can’t stop, I can’t stop at all, and I’m sorry, and I don’t know if you’re real or not but I love you so much. Angel, I love you so much.”

Crowley looks at him, sweet and trusting and broken, and Aziraphale knows what to say. 

“I love you, Crowley. Shh, my dear boy,” he hushed, for Crowley had started crying again, “I love you, and you don’t have to be sorry, I’m the one who should be sorry, I treated you so horribly, Crowley, my Crowley, my love, oh!” 

Quite overcome, Aziraphale pulls his demon (his demon, his forever and ever and ever) into his arms. Crowley hiccups and sighs and appears to try to suffocate himself with Aziraphale’s sweater. Aziraphale gently pulls Crowley off of him, just a little bit, enough to look him in the eyes. 

“I’m real,” he says softly. “I’m here, I’m your angel.”

Crowley looks at him, desperate to believe, so Aziraphale snaps his fingers and he finds himself standing over the demon in the backroom of his bookshop. Shyly, Aziraphale starts to remove his hand, but Crowley grabs it before he can.

“A-angel,” he croaks. “It was real?” 

Aziraphale kneels on the ground beside the sofa and tells him, “Yes, dear. It was.”

**Author's Note:**

> The reason the fic switches from past tense to present tense when Crowley says "Angel" is because that's the moment Aziraphale started living it up in the present and it's not at all because I have a vague understanding of how tenses work and didn't really feel like fixing it. Mhm. For sure. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! I always love comments and kudos but no matter what, have a great rest of your day!


End file.
